


Punishment

by zayn_is_horany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_horany/pseuds/zayn_is_horany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you please make a ziall smut where zayn is mad at niall for some reason and niall is really horny, and then he seduces zayn until they have sex and zayn forgive him? thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Prompt:**   ** _can you please make a ziall smut where zayn is mad at niall for some reason and niall is really horny, and then he seduces zayn until they have sex and zayn forgive him? thank you <3_**

 _  
_Niall was lying on his bed, thinking of Zayn while rubbing his erection through his jeans. He was so horny, all he wanted was Zayn. He imagined Zayn fucking him doggy style, pulling his hair, thrusting hard into him, his hands holding onto his hips. He knew this would never happen though, Zayn was straight. He didn’t really care though, he just continued imagining Zayn fucking him. He unbuttoned his pants then heard the door open. It was Zayn, looking angry. Niall quickly got up and buttoned his pants.

“Sorry Zayn I was just uh…” Niall tried to explain why he had his pants unbuttoned but was cut off by Zayn.

“Niall, why in the fuck did you use my hair supplies!?” Zayn asked Niall in a loud and angry voice.

Niall then remembered using them, and he realized that he was in trouble. Zayn was serious about no one using his hair stuff. “I uh- I’m sorry Zayn, I just-“

Zayn cut Niall off again. “You know that shit is expensive! Do you even know how to use it!? You fucking dumbass! I’m so mad at you right now!”

Niall’s bulge grew in his pants, he got turned on by seeing Zayn so mad. He just looked at Zayn now, thinking of him pounding into him, punishing him. Zayn noticed Niall’s bulge and the way he was looking at him.

“Niall, are you fucking turned on by this or something?”

Niall then walked up to Zayn, leaving little space between them.

“Maybe you should punish me. I’ve been bad, I need to be punished.” Niall said while he ran his hand down Zayn’s body. “Come on Zayn, do it. I need to be punished so that I don’t do anything bad again.” Niall said this as he ran his hand up Zayn’s shirt and felt his bare body. Zayn actually loved the way this felt. He had feelings for Niall, he loved him and was attracted to him.

Zayn then put his hands on Niall’s hips and said “Yeah, I think I better punish you.” He then pulled off Niall’s shirt and pushed him onto the bed. Zayn then took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants then got on top of Niall. He started kissing Niall’s body as he slowly worked his way down. He got to Niall’s pants and unbuttoned them and unzipped them then pulled them completely off with his underwear included, making Niall completely naked. Zayn then licked Niall’s penis up and down a few times, making Niall moan quietly. He then wrapped his lips around the head and started taking as much of it as he could. Niall moaned loudly now, throwing his head back in pleasure. Zayn could take all of it in his mouth. He started moving his head up and down Niall’s penis, now making Niall scream in pleasure. “Ahhh, Zayn! Yes! Ohhh fuck!” Zayn continued to blow Niall while he pulled his own pants off, both of them fully naked now. Zayn then took Niall’s full length in his mouth, deep throating Niall, nearly making him cum in Zayn’s throat. Zayn took his mouth off of Niall and lied on the bed. “Your turn now.” Zayn said. Niall got up and got right to business, taking as much of Zayn’s penis as he could into his mouth, and moving up and down fast. Zayn put his hand on the back of Niall’s head and thrust up into his mouth. Zayn moaned loudly as he kept fucking Niall’s mouth. He stopped when he felt that he was close. “Where’s the lube?” Zayn asked Niall. Niall got up and got it out of his dresser. He handed it to Zayn then watched as he squeezed some out onto his penis, letting run down his entire length then rubbing it all over it. He noticed that Niall liked watching this, so he squeezed some more on, and they both watched as it all slowly ran down all of Zayn’s length. Niall knew what to do next, he got on top of Zayn and slowly slid down on Zayn’s length. Niall moaned loudly as he took the last inch of Zayn into him. Zayn then started thrusting hard into Niall. Niall moaned Zayn’s name loudly, his Irish accent very heavy. Zayn started thrusting fast into Niall. “Oh fuck Niall! Do you like that you bad boy?” Zayn asked. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me Zayn! I want you to fuck me hard! Niall answered. Zayn starting fucking Niall even harder, and Niall knew he was going to cum very soon. “Oh Zayn! I’m gonna cum! Ahh!” Niall said this as he started jerking himself. “Yeah Niall, cum all over me!” Zayn said. Niall jerked for a few more seconds, then with a loud moan, he came all over Zayn, hitting his abs, chest, and he even got some onto his face. Niall then got off of Zayn and said “I want to see you cum.” Zayn then started jerking himself and said “Here it comes, I’m gonna cum, holy shit!” and then Niall watched as Zayn came up into the air and onto his body. They both sat there for a minute, in amazement of what just happened.

Zayn then looked at Niall and said “Well, I need to clean up. Wanna come take a shower with me?”

“Of course.” Niall said and gave Zayn a small kiss.

“I love you, Niall.”

“I love you too.”   


End file.
